Even in Darkness
by Deidaras lover 4life
Summary: Ray and Blood, are split from eachother.Blood is with Etienne, and Ray is with Anthony!Tragic to all, Blood has no memory!Ray lives in fear!Read and Review!
1. In the begining

-Even in Darkness-

---

"Hey, what's up sexy?" a drunk man called to Ray. Blood was very easy for her to get, her long straight black hair falling to her mid-back, her electric blue eyes that looked like sin itself.

She walked over to him, her perfectly shaped hips formed out under her leather suit as she swayed them.

"A seductress she is" called one of the other men.

Ray and her companion know as Blood smiled at the gentlemen's foolishness.

'They think their so great Blood!' Ray cheered in her head. 'These foolish men!' Blood laughed in her mind to Ray. Blood got her name from her appearance. She had dark red hair and black as night eyes.

Blood's thirst was invigorating. Ray had been with her for one thousand years now?

Blood was older than Ray-Ann by at least a couple thousand years. Ray was made by Blood, no one knew Bloods real name, not even her maker.

Ray was standing in-front of the man that had called her over. "You called me, baby" she spoke seductively. He reached out to touch her. But Blood wasn't standing for that.

She grabbed the man arm hard enough to break his bone. "You don't touch her!" she growled.

"Hey now beautiful, don't go getting your panties all in a wad" the man told her.

"Oh, so you think because I am a woman I will not harm you? Come now gentlemen, woman are the very source of evil and sin, we birth your son's we sell our bodies to the highest bidder for a position as a wife, mother and owner" Her eyes swirled with hate.

That was something Ray never over looked about Blood, Blood hated men, she fed from them but never considered being with one, to her they were all rats.

"Look little woman, maybe we need to tech you a lesson" the two men to the left started to move in on Blood. She simply smirked. "You assholes think you can take me on do you?"

Blood's eyes swirled with red and black. "You Demon!" they called as they seen her fangs extend.

"Oh yes, believe me, Satan himself would be afraid of me!" she leapt at the men, driving her fangs into their throats.

When she was finished, nothing but parts and flesh were left. All were dead. Blood stood in the middle of her destruction licking the blood from her nails and fingers.

Ray had seen her act this way before, but never so psychopathically creepy.

"Come Ray-Ann, we must go, the sun's coming up"

------

Ray-Ann shot straight up in bed.

"It's just a dream" she repeated to herself. It had been one hundred years since her and Blood split, but the memories still haunted her.

It was told that Blood had died about fifty years ago, when she disappeared. Ray knew she wasn't, she just wanted all the vampires to think it.

"Baby, lay back down" Anthony, Ray's boyfriend, said as he snuggled up to her.

"Anthony, I know she's out there" she said looking at him. "Not thins again baby, Blood is not here, she's dead" he told her.

"She's my maker; I know she wouldn't die so simply, she's to smart and far too crazy for that!"

Anthony smiled.

"Baby, you know I love you, I'll protect you from her" he soothed. "You can't; no one is strong enough to fight her".

-----

"Rain, come back to bed" called Etienne. Rain's red hair and black eyes looked perfect in the moon light.

(Rain Blood)

(Blood you will find later lost her memory from what happened, and is now someone else)

She slowly walked over to him, seducing Etienne with every step every sway of her curved hips. Rain's dark eyes focused on him.

She crawled up him to kiss his lips. "I love you Rain" he spoke before claiming her lips in a hard yet sensual kiss. "I love you also baby" she purred.

Rain kissed her way down his neck and chest to his nipples, licking and sucking them. "Are you hungry baby?" she asked coming back up to his lips.

"Always hungry for you" he licked the vein in her neck. He bit down, her blood like liquid fire, strong and old. He knew there was more to her than she said, her blood told him she was centuries old.

Etienne searched her mind, but found nothing of her past.

He withdrew from her neck and kissed her. "Come on, let's commit sin" he grinned. She smiled.

She was insatiable only to him; she craved his body, his touch and his love.

------

Well there's for chapter 1 of Even in Darkness, I was sitting in class thinking about this setting and such

But I hope you all enjoy it!

Thanks bunches

Deidaras lover 4eva


	2. back from darkness

In Loving Memory of My Mom

September 25th to October 6th

Love you always mom.

Note: This story is very sexual, and has a lot to do with Adult content.

Chapter 2:

Even In Darkness

-Back from Darkness-

--

"Ray?" called Anthony as he looked around the room. "Yes, Anthony" she was sitting on the window seat looking at the moon, as she always did.

"Why are you over there?" he asked. "The moon is full tonight, the were-wolves will be out" she answered. Her eyes focused on him, blue as the ocean, she seemed to be able to look right through him.

She made him; she gave him her immortal kiss about three hundred years ago. Anthony's blonde hair falling over his shoulder hiding his tattoos. Anthony was different, most with blonde hair had simple blue eyes, but Anthony he had brilliant brown eyes.

His muscled chest and toned arms, waist and legs. His six foot three body was complete god.

"Must you tempt me?" Ray asked looking at his half covered naked form spread eagle on the bed. "Yes, I must, you know that Ray" he laughed as he rolled his head on the sheet to where all you were able to see was his eyes under the red sheet.

Ray laughed at Anthony's playfulness. She walked over and pulled the sheet from his head to kiss his for-head. "I love you Anthony" she whispered. He smiled up at her before pulling her into bed with him.

--

"Rain?" she was no where to be found, Etienne had been wondering around the castle for at least an hour. "Rain, please, where are you?" he called again.

"I feel you" he heard her whisper in his head. "I can feel someone else, I want to know who it is" she told him. "I feel her presence like I feel yours but it's so much different" she spoke again.

"Rain, is there someone else, someone before me?" he asked still looking for her. "Yes, there was, but I can not connect with her" she sighed. "It's a she not he?" he questioned. "Yes, I don't know how I know, but I can feel her presence".

"I want to find her, I want to know what I'm missing Etienne, I want to know who I was before I can remember" she sounded like she wanted to truly know who she was.

"There is only so much I remember of my past, and I know I wasn't a good person Etienne, I can feel it. I see things in my sleep from my past, murder so much blood so much hate and destruction" Etienne could her sorrow, her pain and worry.

"What if I killed people Etienne, what if I murdered so many, I can smell it sometimes, the blood the heat from driving my nails into flesh" Etienne couldn't find her physically, but he pinpointed her mentally.

She let her barrier slip and he found her position, she was on the roof.

"Don't come to me!" she yelled viciously. "I don't want you to see me like this" she mumbled. "I love you Rain, no matter your past, I love you and I want to help you" he reassured her.

"You made me Rain, you gave me your immortal kiss and I accepted I love you so much, please let me help you" Etienne begged.

She said nothing.

He wasn't going to put up with attitude, so he leapt out the window to jump up to the roof of the castle.

"I told you not to come to me" she said curtly, her black eyes burning him with there stare. "I know what you said, but I never listen to you, why would I start now?" the look he gave her was of power.

"I fear anyone finding out my past Etienne, I fear knowing what I was" she whispered into the night. "I can feel that I was not kind, nor was I good; I know I was a bad person"

Rain formally Blood, knew she wasn't who she was now. "There are times where I want to know about my past, but there are times when I do not" she continued.

Etienne kissed her. "I know your past will be frightening, but I love you and I will no matter what"

Rain smiled. "I love you also Etienne".

--

(Flashback)

It was sun down on a very cold January day.

Blood's eyes were pure red, her prey but second's in-front of her. Drake, he was called by the people of his village.

"Dear Huntress, please must you take me?" he begged. She shook her head. "I must, there is something about you" she pondered as she circled him like a cat with prey in its grasp.

"I will make you one of my own, and name you anew" she told him.

"Huntress!" he cried as she approached him. He put his hands up in surrender. "I will give you two days to decide, join me as my lover, my heart and my very existence" she stroked his cheek.

He looked at her like she slapped him. "You're…..Your heart?" he shuddered.

"Yes, my heart, I will call you Etienne" she whispered into his ear.

--

Well that ends chapter 2 people, thank you so much for reviewing but the next chapter for any of my stories are on hold for a while.

If you want more information or want to talk to me, you can reach me through AOL. much girls!


End file.
